Loki x Tony One Shot
by DeadSavage
Summary: A one shot between Loki Laufeyson and Tony Stark. Loki cant have him but he'll d*mn sure try. Meant to be angsty, and slightly humorous. WARNINGS: boy on boy, some language, and slash (Not really). Rated T just to be safe. Dont like it, dont read it. Plain and simple. Enjoy! :D Frostiron / Ironfrost


**REVIEWS ARE LOVE AND GREATLY APPRECIATED! 3 3 3 **

**\(-_-)/ im out.**

Loki x Tony Fanficton Short #1

"You're insane," Tony grumbled in Loki's general direction. Loki was looking through a portal at a scene of some battle his army had started and laughing pleasantly. He stood with his legs spread slightly and his hands behind his back. The curling ends of his black hair were hanging out of the back of the helmet and his leather armor was as threatening as ever.

"No, Mr. Stark. Not insane. Merely ambitious," he said turning to Tony with a smile. Loki removed his helmet and sat it on the small table beside the portal that was now dissipating. He sauntered over to Tony with a superior heir and when he reached him he bet at the waist, his face dangerously close to Tony's.

"After all, it is _you _who is truly insane. Deciding to pursue me all by yourself," Loki gave an undignified snort, "Did you truly believe you could capture me Stark?"

"I didn't _think _I could," Tony said pulling at his restraints, "I _knew _I could."

Loki laughed saying, "Obviously."

"I could have too. But you sat and let your 'army' do all the work for you," Tony said with a scowl, "You let them save you like a princess."

Loki's smile slipped and he drew his eyebrows together in anger. His face was still mere inches from Tony's.

"Oh, I am a princess? I think not! I am a _god,_ you little prick, and I will _not _be disrespect-!"

Loki was cut off as Tony quickly tilted his face up, bringing his lips to Loki's and surprising him with a kiss. Loki stood bent and wide eyed, utterly speechless and thinking, 'what the _hell _wrong with this mortal'. After a moment Tony drew himself and smirked at a very flabbergasted Loki. Loki's face reddened in anger and embarrassment. He opened his mouth to speak but Tony interrupted yet again.

"Can you handle it…" he paused.

"_Princess?_"

Loki's eyes flared with hatred and his hand shot out to Tony's throat. Loki brought his face down to Tony's, pressing his lips to the playboy's, and causing Tony to chuckle. Loki kept his lips on Tony's for a while before Tony made his move. In one fluid motion, Tony parted Loki's lips with his own and had his tongue in Loki's mouth. Loki audibly gasped and jerked back from Tony, standing strait up. Tony started laughing to the point of tears due to Loki's reaction.

"I knew you couldn't handle me," Tony choked out.

"You're a disgusting pig!" Loki shouted.

Tony giggled.

Loki gave a disgusted sigh and turned to leave the room. Just as he reached the door Tony spoke.

"I know you have feelings for me, Loki. I can see it in your eyes. You can't fool everyone b6y hiding behind that mask."

Loki looked over his shoulder at Tony who had his neck craned one hundred eighty degrees so could see Loki. Loki turned with another, less disgusted, sigh to Tony and walked back to him. Loki pulled a knife from his coat pocket and cut easily through the ropes holding Tony to the chair. Once all the ropes were gone Tony stood and met Loki's eyes.

"Sadly… you're right. But you are just one thing I cannot have," Loki said unhappily.

"What cant you have?"

"True happiness. To be forgiven." Loki whispered. Loki was looking down at his feet and blinking back angry tears.

With no warning Tony gently grabbed at the back of Loki's neck and used his thumb to tilt his chin.

"You can have me for now," Tony said confidently.

Loki leaned forward and kissed Tony with no hesitation. Tony kissed him back and tasted salty tears on Loki's lips. It was a long, passionate, kiss and after a moment Loki felt Tony's tongue slide across his lips, asking for permission. Loki opened his mouth slightly and Tony's tongue slid into his mouth and slid across the roof of his mouth and Loki held back a small moan, it had been so long since he had any kind of contact like this. After a moment they were exploring each other's mouths as Tony knotted his fingers into Loki's raven black hair. Loki's hands ghosted over Tony's chest and the edges of the arch reactor. Tony pulled back looking dazed but smiling slightly.

"I have to go," he said. Loki's expression saddened and he looked away.

"Yes, you have to go to tell your little team where I am and come back with your suit and send off to god forsaken S.H.E.I.L.D." Loki said quietly with a hint of anger.

"No," Tony replied, causing Loki to look up in surprise, "I'm not. But you have to promise me you'll leave this little set up you have going on. I'm positive they'll have tracked me here by the time I get back."

Loki looked at him slightly wide-eyed. "Really?"

Tony nodded. "But don't think this mean I'm joining your team or that I even relatively _like _you. I feel sorry for you."

Loki nodded slowly. Tony leaned forward and kissed him lightly on the lips. He pulled back and mumbled while walking towards the door; "Okay, maybe I like you a _little._" He paused in the doorway and didn't look at Loki while shaking his head. "Yep, I'm definitely the one who id insane," and then he was gone.

Loki turned and picked up his helmet, slipping it on his head and smiling.

"Maybe we're both insane," he whispered.


End file.
